A MS to PhD bridge is proposed that links the MS biology programs at three historically Black Universities (HBU), to all 20 biomedical and health science PhD degree programs at the University of Alabama at Birmingham. The three HBUs ar Clark Atlanta University, Alabama A&M University, and Alabama State University. Support for 9 MS students over 3 years is requested, but a steady state of 6 MS students a year is expected to be reached. New to this competitive renewal is a course that will be offered to all four campuses via video cassette that will introduce undergraduate and first year master s students to careers in the biomedical sciences. In addition, the plan is to continue the seminar program, the visitations and meetings among faculty and students (which will include counseling for minority students), a two quarter UAB research/didactic experience for minority master s students, visiting summer faculty transfer opportunities, a concise and fair joint admissions program to both the master's and PhD programs, and a very high likelihood of support for the PhD student.